Demons Can't Be Trusted
by Dragons and Demons
Summary: I wrote this one-shot for one of Wolfgrowl's challenges. My first one-shot. Rated T for a reason, people!


**I wrote this one-shot for Wolfgrowl's Halloween Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum. I hope you like it, Wolfy!**

The Clan stared at the body in front of them. Another cat, dead. Frozen in a look of pure fear and jaws parted in a terrified yowl. But what could be killing all of these cats? Even worse, leaving no wounds on the body.

Owlshade was the first to leave the body, now sitting in the middle of camp. She was the only one who could stop the killer, because it had possessed her. She knew it. Every sunrise, she wakes up with the dead cat's smell all over her. Today, it had been Redstrike. Yesterday, it was Heatherclaw. Starclan knows who will be next.

Lately, she has been trying to just not go to sleep, but it's impossible the demon, or whatever it is, makes her sleep.

He chose her. He chose her because of her black pelt. She is nearly impossible to see in the darkness. He is not going to let his plan become ruined by her.

She has nightmares. Each one is exactly same. In the nightmare, she wakes up, walks into the forest unable to control her pawsteps, and hears the sound of a cat scared out their mind.

Then, she wakes up for real, smelling the cat that was murdered in her dream.

One night, someone decided to do something about the murders. This someone was Gorsefur. So Gorsefur stayed up late that night, waiting for a cat to leave camp. When a cat did leave, he followed them. This cat began hunting. Maybe this was a false alarm. Maybe this cat was just hungry.

Suddenly, the hunting cat froze. Creeping out of the bushes, was Owlshade. But she looked a little, off. Her eyes shone red, and her face was twisted into a vicious grin.

"This isn't the Owlshade I know." thought Gorsefur.

The next thing he saw made him freeze in fear and hold his breath. A bright red monster crawled out of Owlshade's mouth. The "demon" looked straight into the hunting cat's eyes, and the cat died instantly.

When Owlshade left, Gorsefur stayed behind. He trotted frantically over to see who owned the dead body. It was Jayheart. His mother, and BLANK mate. She was a good cat. She has done nothing wrong! Why must it have been her?

As he padded back to camp, he vowed to avenge his mother and everyone else that the demon killed.

By the time he got back to camp, carrying Jayheart's body, it was dawn. Cats were beginning to pad out of their dens. Gorsefur padded start to the leader's den. He shook the bracken, signaling that he must come in.

"Come in." meowed Woodstar.

Gorsefur padded into the den. Woodstar's face changed from sleepy to shocked.

"What is going on? Tell me right now." growled Woodstar.

"That is what I was planning on doing." whispered Gorsefur. He then began his story.

"I wanted to figure out who was killing all those cats. So I stayed up late and waited for someone to leave. When someone did, I followed them. This cat was Jayheart, but I didn't know at the time. Anyway, I followed her into the forest. She began hunting. Th-then she froze in fear. I did too. Then, Owlshade-"

Woodstar cut him off. "Owlshade has been killing these cats?"

"Kinda. Can I finish my story?"

"Continue."

"Anyways, then Owlshade crept out of the bushes. But she, her, uh, eyes were glowing bright red. And she was smiling viciously. She crept up on Jayheart and a demon, that's the only thing you could call it, came our of her mouth. The demon looked Jayheart in the eyes, and she died instantly."

"Are you sure this is what happened? Can you prove it?"

"Yes, I can. Examine the body. There are absolutely no wounds on the body."

Woodstar slowly checked the body over.

"Your right. I will call a Clan meeting immediately." yowled Woodstar.

Both tomcats exited the den. Gorsefur waited at the base of the Highlog. Woodstar climbed up the old log. When he got to the top, he yowled.

"Let all cats able to go to the old fox den and back gather beneath the Highlog. Gorsefur, go get her."

All the other cats looked confused, but Gorsefur understood. He went into Woodstars den and dragged out Jayheart's body. Gasps and yowls of shock and sadness were heard in the clearing.

"The senior warrior Gorsefur discovered something last night. Gorsefur, tell your story."

"Ok." replied Gorsefur shakily. He proceeded to tell his story.

"Kill Owlshade!" some cat yowled. "She's a murderer!"

"Quiet down! Owlshade is not guilty! It's the demon! She did nothing wrong!" yowled Woodstar.

"Actually, I did." Owlshade meowed. "I accidentally sold my soul. The demon threatened me saying that he would kill my entire Clan. So I gave in. He tricked me. He plans to kill the Clan anyway."

"Is there a way to defeat him?" meowed Woodstar.

"Maybe. He once told me that he needs to kill to survive. Sandspots, do you have an herb that keeps you awake?"

"Yes, I do." replied the medicine cat, disappearing into her den. She came out with some leaves and some seeds. "This leaf reverses the affect of the poppy seeds, so instead of claiming down the cat, it makes them more excited."

"Perfect. I just need to not sleep for about five days, and he will die." meowed Owlshade triumphantly.

That night, Owlshade got no sleep. The next night, no sleep. But the night after that, she couldn't stay awake. The demon killed the deputy right in the warriors den.

When they woke up, everycat saw Heavystrike's dead body. They decided that Owlshade's idea won't work.

Owlshade got up and went straight to the leader. She told him that she was willing to kill herself for the safety of the Clan. He told her not to, but she stood in the middle if camp anyway, and slit her own throat. Any cats watching, which included Woodstar, saw the demon leave her dead body, and saw the demon burn into a pile of ashes.

The Clan was saved, and Gorsefur became the new deputy, then eventually became Gorsestar. The demon was never seen again.

**So that's that. Pleases R&R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
